Fly Away
by wrong address07
Summary: Christine is the daughter of Satine. Christian comes to claim her. basicly that but with a few twists!
1. Strange Day

Two men saw her walking down the street. They quickly noticed her tattered white dress under her long jacket. The men went into a little shop called Gregorio's and got a table. A female served them coffee and the two started talking about America and their market. One man was in his early 30's the other was about 20. The two were business men on vacation in Paris.  
The girl walked into Gregorio's and took of her coat. She had a basket on her left arm and was browsing the choices of bread. A man noticed her from behind the counter and rushed to hug her. The two discussed the weather and food. The older man watching her stared at her she looked familiar but he wasn't sure.  
"Excuse me," the older man said "I am sorry to interrupt but do either of you know a woman who died about 13 years ago named Satine?"  
"Vanessa, go around and get the bread you ordered and go home I need to talk to this man."  
"Yes sir," Vanessa said kissing him on the cheek then doing as she was told.  
After making sure Vanessa was out of hearing range he turned with an evil glare towards the man. "Sir, you have no right to bring that name back to this city! Her death was a tragedy and that is her child. Do not ever come back to this place again until you have forgotten about Satine!"  
"But good sir I was the man whose arms she died in, my name is Christian."  
"You are the infamous writer who ruined the Moulin Rouge?"  
"No I am the writer who wrote Satine's last play!"  
"Your love was what shut the Moulin Rouge down! Zidler lost everything after Satine's death and it was because of you! I want you to leave and never look at that child or this town again!"  
"I am her father!"  
"You are nothing!" Gregorio grabbed Christian's arm and threw him out the door. The younger man rushed to his side.  
"Brother, are you ok?"  
"Wallace I will be fine, but poor Vanessa will not!"  
Wallace helped his brother Christian to his feet and the two started walking down the road. "Christian who was that girl?"  
"Wallace, I am not going to lie to you, that was my child. Remember when I left home to move her to write about love?"  
"Yes I remember dad told you to stay away from the Moulin Rouge."  
"Well I met some people and went the night I arrived. I met Satine that night one thing led to another we fell in love. Our love was secret and I wrote the play she stared in. The night after I moved here I met her child. Vanessa isn't my child but my adoptive child."  
"What happened?"  
"After Satine died I ran to grab the child but she was gone. I thought the Duke took her but soon found him dead and alone in England. My next thought was Harold but that is how we got here I don't know who she belongs to so it will be hard to track her down."  
The men talked all the way back to their hotel. Each got in to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Vanessa got home and put the bread on the table. She then went and hung her coat up and looked for her mother. Her mother noticed she was home and took the bread to the stove. Vanessa went to the next room to do laundry and her other chores. Vanessa was working hard when she heard her mother yelling. Vanessa looked across the hall and noticed the door was half open. She stood by it and listened.  
"Marie, you have to tell her, I heard Gregorio talking to Christian today he is looking for her."  
"Zidler, she has sworn to me she would never sing or dance in public! It would be a mortal sin!"  
"Marie you cannot keep Christine away from her past forever!"  
"Watch me!" Marie said and was walking towards the door Vanessa ran back across the hall and was humming a lively tune in her head. Zidler followed behind Marie and stopped when he saw Vanessa.  
"My child come with me I will tell you your past." Zidler said walking towards Vanessa. 


	2. The Past

The two walked silently in the cold street for about an hour when the balding red haired man finally talked. "Vanessa, you have a history better than anyone else I know. It was a true love story."  
"Well what is it?" Vanessa's blue eyes shined like diamonds as she stared up at Zidler.  
"Have you ever heard of the Moulin Rouge?"  
"Heard of it I have wanted to dance there all my life. I heard two men talking about a sparkling diamond that came down and mesmerized the men I want to meet her!"  
"That sparkling diamond was your mother! She came to me at the age of twelve alone and lost in the streets. I took her in and gave her food and money. I heard her singing one day while hemming one of the dancer's dresses. Her voice was so intoxicating I knew she had to go on stage and be on of them!"  
"I thought she was only 12."  
"Yes but I had the dancers train her until she had fully developed her voice and her body. When she turned 18 it was time. She had done her first show the night of her 18 birthday and met a man. She fell madly in love with him and he fell in love with her. He came every night and the two always had the greatest time. One night she came to me and said she was leaving to get married. I didn't stop her she was in love. I didn't see her for one year."  
"Well what happened?" Vanessa was into the story it sounded like a fairy tale to her.  
"She returned with bruises and cuts on her body and a child in her arms. She was cold and I felt sorry for her so I brought her back in and let her heal. She told me she would still dance and that is when I had forbidden love for anyone of my girls. A couple weeks passed and a new man came his name was Christian and he and Satine fell in love but in secret. Satine died leaving Christian alone and penniless he left immediately after her death forgetting about you that is when Marie took you in and changed your name so he would never find you."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"He has returned to claim you!"  
"Is he my real father?"  
"No, the man with him is it is Christian's brother."  
Vanessa didn't know what to say she had just been told something right out of a book she didn't believe any of it. Vanessa looked at Zidler and asked him one last thing, "What is my real name?"  
"Christine Vanessa Montegue," ZIdler said slowly.  
"I don't believe any of it!" Vanessa ran towards her home unaware of where to go. She was confused and alone plus it was raining and dark. 


End file.
